


[Podfic] I am become death

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Atomic Horror, For Science?, Gen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is a new sun shining over the desert. Though most of us were pretty fond of the old one.</i><br/><i>Welcome to Night Vale, an atomic community.</i><br/>A podfic of Naraht's "I am become death".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I am become death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am become death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902728) by [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht). 



> Thank you to [Naraht](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht) for kind permission to record this work.
> 
> The cover combines the Welcome to Night Vale logo with a famous picture of [the atom bomb over Nagasaki](http://www.atomicarchive.com/History/twocities/nagasaki/image3.shtml). The font is [Big Noodle Titling](http://www.dafont.com/bignoodle-titling.font?text=WELCOME+TO+NIGHT+VALE) and the sound effect comes from [Public Domain Sounds](http://www.pdsounds.org).

| 

## Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/heszx203r5c0efny9jrh) | **Size:** 2.7 MB | **Duration:** 7:34
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/jb4hs3ce6ouanc17bat8) | **Size:** 8.3 MB | **Duration:** 7:34

  
---|---  
  
_In which the podficcer editorializes:_ I chose to record this work because it touches on something I find very interesting: atomic history. For an informative romp through atomic history and historic sites in the United States, I highly recommend the column [Adventures in Atomic Tourism](http://www.mcsweeneys.net/columns/are-you-telling-me-that-this-suckers-nuclear-adventures-in-atomic-tourism) by Anne Wheeler.

On a more serious note, this is some scary shit. Very few employees of the [Manhattan Project](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan_Project) knew the details of what they were building and the destructive power their final product would have, much less the general public. Destruction isn't limited to the initial devastation of the bomb blast--there's also radioactive fallout to contend with, the true dangers of which were not well understood until after atom bombs had been dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. After the war, the United States and Soviet Union went on to develop research programs into [peaceful nuclear explosions](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peaceful_nuclear_explosions). Now, I'm a scientist, so I understand wanting to develop applications for this cool new science thing you've been researching (and spending shitloads of money on), but doesn't this strike you as a bad idea? It strikes me as a bad idea. One proposed project, [Operation Chariot](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Chariot_%281958%29), would have used five nuclear explosions to artificially create a harbor in Alaska, with blatant disregard for public and environmental health, particularly the health of members of indigenous communities and their food supplies (in fact, many white residents of Alaska lobbied vigorously in favor of Operation Chariot).

And now you know more about the history of nuclear explosions in the United States. I hope you're not too terribly freaked out.

Goodnight, listeners, goodnight.


End file.
